


Fishnets

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Dick Grayson's horrible fashion sense, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “I can’t believe you actually bought that”- Dick&Tim





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the challenge I made for myself: writing one ficlet each day of January. I hope you all like it! The prompts will be on the series summary.

"I can't believe you actually  _ bought _ that."

"Why? It looks good!" Dick pouted, contorting himself to look at his backside on the mirror.

"Dick, those are Nightwing-blue  _ fishnets _ . With a Nightwing symbol on your  _ butt _ ."

"Hmm." He agreed, throwing his wardrobe's door open to look for something.

"Dick, you can't really go undercover with  _ that _ . What if someone sees you?"

"Don't worry baby bird, if someone sees it they will just think it's a kink." He answered, winking at his little brother.

"As opposed to you being narcissist?" Dick ignored the jab and extended two dresses in front of himself.

"Blue or black?"

Tim sighed, getting up from his position on the bed.

"None. Your fashion sense is horrible. Wait here, I'll get my dresses."

Dick laughed, massing with Tim's hair when he was at grabbing distance.

"Thank you, baby bird! You are the best!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
